I'll love you til the day I die
by KidxMaka4eva
Summary: Book two of I love you but we can't be - Maka and her roommates have left the DWMA and Maka still has people looking for her but if her dad is dead then whose work is unfinished enjoy :D KidXMaka
1. Battle of the night

**I said I was gonna make it in Kid's point of view but then I got this great idea so I changed it.**

**At worlds end book two of I love you but we can't be.**

I woke up in a room, I looked around and saw two lights shinning down on me, I slowly tried to lift up my arm but I was tied up, my wrists and ankles were tied to the surgery table I was lying on, I lifted up my head to see two men wearing white masks look over me holding scalpels in their hands.

"What the hell is going on?" I began to panic trying to get out of the ropes that were holding me down "I can't move!"

"Now, Miss. Albarn Just relax" One of the men smirked underneath his mask and I could tell it wasn't friendly.

He placed his hand on my forehead, pushing me back down to lie on the table.

"What are you gonna do to me" There was panic in my voice I couldn't move "Why are you doing this!"

The men chuckled as they lifted up my shirt and brought the scalpel closer to my skin. Suddenly there was a massive bang as the door flew across the room and hit the wall, the two men span around and saw two black figures running towards them.

"What the" One of the men yelled as he fell to the floor and was landed on by a figure I had known.

They stood up and staring over me was Liz "Hey there!"

"Liz! Help me!" I exclaimed wiggling around in the ropes "Now!"

Liz began to untie the ropes as the other figure was taking out the guards that had run in through the door.

"Take that!" The little blonde yelled shooting at the guards "And that!"  
>Liz finished untying the last knot and helped me stand up and handed me an earpiece "Here Tsubaki is on the other end"<p>

I took the earpiece out of her palm and placed it in my ear and began to run out of the room and through the building knocking down the guards that stood in my way.

"Maka catch!" Patty called out throwing me a gun.

I caught the gun in my hand and span around and fired bullets at the guards that were running towards me "Thanks Patty!"

"Okay Maka straight down there on your left there's the exit" Tsubaki said down my earpiece "And Maka…"

I ran down the hall and peered round the corner and saw two more guards walking towards me, I stepped out in their way and fired bullets into their bodies sending them to the ground.

"It's great to have you back"

I smiled even though I knew Tsubaki couldn't see. I continued to run down the hallway reaching for the exit with Liz and Patty holding back the guards that were running after me. I leaped through the air jumping through the doorway landing on a guard that had no idea I was coming. I got up off of the ground and ran up the path towards the get away van that Tsubaki was waiting for us in. Guards stood in my way one by one but I shot them down with my gun I held firmly in my hand not taking a moment to stop or catch my breath.

Tsubaki opened the door of the van so I could quickly climb in "Liz, Patty hurry!"

Liz and Patty were still trying to fight off the guards as they were slowly backing up towards the van.

"Liz, Patty quick!" I yelled leaning out of the van trying to grab hold of their hands.

Tsubaki started up the van "We've got to get out of here!"

She slowly started to drive the car forward as I was leaning out the door trying to reach for my roommate's hands. They quickly span around and dived for my hand, I grabbed hold of their wrists and pulled them up inside the van just as Tsubaki caught up speed and drove away from the building.

Liz and Patty closed the doors behind them and fell to the floor of the van, I lay down and breathed in and out and I had to catch my breath, when you've been held inside a mental hospital for weeks it takes a lot out of you.

"Maka!" Patty cheered throwing her arms around me "You're okay!"

"Yeah, thanks guys for getting me out of there" I smiled.

Liz's smile faded as she asked me curiously "Why did they put you in there?"

"I dunno, something about my mum" I sighed and throw my head back.

Liz and Patty placed their hands on my shoulders "Well welcome back!"

We don't go to the academy anymore, so we spend our nights at the safe house Liz's parents once owned. I crashed down onto my bed and starred at the door in front of me hoping that Kid would run through and keep asking me if I was okay. I hadn't seen him in weeks nor Black*star or Soul, something wasn't right and I hadn't heard anything of Lord Death, what was going on. I pulled the duvet up over my head and closed my eyes to drift off to sleep.

That night I dreamt, I didn't have to keep waking up by screaming people in the distance of the building, I didn't have to wake up at all but there was something weird about the dream. I was standing on the edge of a cliff, surrounded by water and trees. My toes were hanging over the edge, I was wearing a crystal white long dress that flowed behind me as the wind blew. Behind me there was someone yelling me name over again over again, but I couldn't make out who it was until they run out from behind the trees and stood ten feet away in front of me, it was Kid! He was running towards me with his arm out, but he was to late I was falling, falling off the edge of the cliff and landing in the water, I tried to swim up to the top but I couldn't, someone of something was puling me back down, I was drowning.

I shot up and was sitting up in my bed. My heart was pumping so fast in my chest, sweat was running down the side of my face. I threw back the covers and placed my feet in my shoes and stood up. I walked over to my coat and put it on, I placed my hand on the door handle and opened it, and I looked back once more before walking out onto the streets. I wasn't suppose to be out, some of my dads people were still out looking for me. But still I walked along the deserted street with one foot in front of the other, the streetlights flickered in the night and the owls cooed in the tree tops. I could feel the cold wind on my face as I walked farther into the dark. I had to get out, I had to think, I had to think about my mother as I thought back to Kid's words a few months back.

"Someone knows" I mumbled to myself, but I was true.

Someone knows what happened to my mother, and I will find out, I need answers! Suddenly tires screeched against the concrete as a black van pulled up behind me, I span around and started run up the path running my fastest, with one foot in front of the other one, it felt like I was flying my feet barely touched the ground, but I had to get away.

"Get her!" One of the men yelled jumping out of the van.

I heard the words which meant I had to run faster, but I couldn't run anymore my legs were weighing me down but I couldn't stop. I ran round the corner and ran across the road to the park, I jumped up over the fence and landed on the balls of my feet and kept running. I dodged the bullets that were being fired in my direction and managed to pick up my speed. But when my legs gave up on me, I collapsed on the ground, I couldn't stand, I couldn't run, but I had to move, if I didn't they would get me. The men came running into the park and looked around but they couldn't find me, because I wasn't there.

"We lost her!" One of the men shouted "God sake!"

I could hear the anger in their voices as I sat motionless in the bush beside them, I didn't breathe, I didn't move, I didn't do anything that could give me away. I could hear their footsteps getting quieter as they walked away from the park, but suddenly an arm was wrapped around my waist as they pulled me out of the bush. And placed their hand over my mouth.

"Sh!" Their breath tickled my ear but I swear I knew their voice "Be quiet Maka!"  
>I tried to wiggle out of their arms but they had a good grip on me around my waist "Get off of me!"<br>They placed my feet on the ground, I span around to hit them but they blocked it and then I realized I was starring face to face with a boy I knew "Black*star!"

I threw my arms around him, pulling him into a hug, and then appeared out from behind a tree was Soul.

"Soul!" I ran over to him and hugged him too "Is Kid here?"

Black*star grabbed hold of my wrist and started to pull me along "You need to get out of here Maka, Its not safe"

I jerked my y hand away "Where's Kid?"

Suddenly the sound of gun shots echoed the streets, as I span around and saw the face of the boy I had kissed, shooting at the guards, knocking them down one by one.


	2. The flood will rise

The wind blew through his hair as he ran forward armed with two guns in each hand, pouring bullets into the guards as they stepped into his way, one by one they fell to the ground in front of him. I stood there starring at him not aware of the two guards running at me, Soul knocked one down before they could lay a finger on me and Black*star shot the other causing them to land on top of the other. Kid span around throwing the back of his gun into a guard's face knocking them unconscious and shot at them as they hit the concrete. Kid's eyes found mine as he stood there looking at me room across the street, his golden eyes shimmered in the moonlight. I stood there motionless unable to breathe, unable to talk, it was like I was frozen. A hand grabbed hold of my wrist and started to pull me down a dark alleyway.

"Maka!" Liz yelled at me pushing me up against a wall trying to wake me up "Maka you need to get out of here!"

"It's not safe here!" Tsubaki added running by my side "Run, run as fast as you can!"

I stood there blankly starring off at the big battle going on between three boys from the BlackStar academy and the last of my dads men.

Liz threw me against the wall once more "Maka are you listening to us?"

I soon came back to my own world and was looking at my roommates standing in front of me telling me to run.

"Maka run!" Liz yelled once more "Run!"

I starred at Liz once more before she pulled me out onto the street and pushed me to start running. I started to run slowly up the path, but then I realized what was happening so I started to pick up speed and before I knew I was sprinting up the road, I didn't know where I was going, I didn't know what to do, all I knew was that I had to run, run anywhere, run away.

Kid saw me running and suddenly he started chasing down the road after me "Maka!"

I could hear his voice calling out from behind me but I continued to run. I ran up to the end of the road and then turned the corner to see another black van towards me, so I turned the other way but there were more vans coming that way too, so I had to take my path right down the middle, I jumped over a fence and continued to run, I ran until I almost slipped of the edge of a cliff. I stood there with my toes dangling over the edge, it was just like my dream but without the dress, I could hear Kid's voice yelling in the distance from behind the trees. I turned around to and saw Kid jump out from behind the trees and he was running towards me.

"Maka, don't!"

I felt the air underneath my back as I was starting to fall, but I suddenly felt Kid's hand in mine pulling me up off the edge, he pulled me up and pulled me into a hug. His body was as warm as I held it against his, my head was on his shoulder with tears running down my cheeks. I tried to pull away but I couldn't my body was attached to his.

"What the…" I stuttered looking down at the ropes and chains around me that was tied to him.

He smirked at me and swept me up off my feet, I saw the guards running out from behind the trees running towards us with their guns armed in their hands but they were to late, Kid was running, running towards the edge and jumping off with me in his arms. But before we hit the water underneath us we started to glide through the air, I looked up and saw a parachute flying up over our heads that we were attached to. Kid looked down at me and smiled gripping tighter onto my body so I wouldn't fall.

Our feet soon touched the ground, as I looked around we were outside the safe house. The sun started to rise up from behind the hills as it shone on the streets. Kid started to untie me from him untying one rope after the other, I looked up at him and I couldn't help but ask the question I was dying to have answered.

"Why are you here?"

"To see you spy girl" He smiled at me playfully.

I glared at him "What's the real reason you're here?"

He chuckled and continued to untie me.

"Tell me or you can find out what Liz and Patty are special for"

The smile on his face faded as he looked up at me and dropped the last chain and rope on the floor "It's Lord Death. His gone missing"

I stuttered "W-what…"

He placed his hands on my waist "I was meant to meet up with him a few days ago, but he didn't show"

"If his gone missing we need to tell someone!" I started to panic "What if something bad has happened to him"

"Its okay spy girl" Kid pecked my cheek "I'll find him. Now go back inside get some sleep" He pushed me towards the door to go inside.

I turned around "But…" And before I knew it he was gone.

I placed my hand on the door and walked in through the door, Liz and Tsubaki were wide awake waiting for me on the other side, while the little blonde slept silently.

"Maka!" Liz exclaimed throwing her arms around me "We were so worried about you!"  
>I gasped for air "You were?"<p>

"Yes" Tsubaki stood by my side "You know you're not supposed to go out by yourself, Lord Death especially said…" I cut her off.

"About Lord Death…" I said pulling away from Liz "His gone missing"

Liz and Tsubaki's jaw's dropped to the ground "W-what, I thought we was never aloud to leave the city"

"Obviously he can…" I sighed "Wait!"

Liz and Tsubaki looked up at me startled "Why what is it Maka?"

"Unless his hiding somewhere in the city"

Tsubaki ran off to her computer while Liz stood there asking me more questions.

"Why would he have run off" Liz said puzzled.

"She's right Lord Death wouldn't really have a reason to leave the academy" Tsubaki added typing on her keyboard "According to the academy website, he disappeared a few days ago and no ones seen him since"

"Wait, Kid!" I exclaimed.

"Maka this isn't the time to talk about Kid okay…" Liz moaned falling backwards onto her bed.

"No! Kid was suppose to meet up with Lord Death a few days ago but he didn't show up" I smiled "He could have been on his way to Kid and someone captured him!"

"Why would anyone wanna take Lord Death in for hostage?" Liz asked still not wrapping her head round the facts.

"The question is, what was so important to make Lord Death leave the academy in the first place" I smiled, the pieces of the puzzle where fitting into place, but there was still something that didn't make sense.

"What would be so important, that someone would capture Lord Death to know it?" Tsubaki sighed leaning back on her chair.

"Stein!" I yelled "Stein would!"

"Maka, Stein's dead" Liz sighed again.

"Tsubaki remember when I planted the chip on the vans back bumper?" I asked turning to face Tsubaki.

"Yeah I remember"

"Remember when there was someone else with Stein?" I kept questioning her.

"Yeah, it was your dad weren't it?" Liz stood up and walked over to Tsubaki's side.

"No, because think about it my dad's dead, why are them people still chasing after me?" I smirked.

Tsubaki's jaw dropped "Oh my god"

"It's not want they want to know" I said looking towards my roommates "It's what they want…"


	3. Break into the BlackStar academy

"So what you're saying is that someone captured Lord Death because he has something that they want?" Liz asked finally understanding.

"Yes" I nodded "And I have a feeling it has something to do with my mother"

"Wait" Tsubaki interrupted "What does this have to do with Kid?"

"I don't know, but his involved some how" I said taking off my t-shirt and changing into a strapped shirt "And I'm gonna find out"

Liz and Tsubaki nodded looking at each other.

"Liz wake up Patty and get our weapons sorted out"

"Right!" Liz run over to Patty "Sis, wake up!"

"Tsubaki, print off a map of the inside of the BlackStar academy, you're coming with us this time" I said putting a pear of jeans on.

"Wait, don't you need eyes outside though?" Tsubaki said a little nervous.

"I know people" I smirked at her "We need you to help as disable the security inside the building"

Tsubaki nodded slowly "Okay…"

"Sis…" Patty yawned "What's going on?"

"Were breaking into BlackStar academy" Liz turned away to get ready "Come on get dressed"

"So, Maka what's the plan?" Tsubaki asked pulling on a black t-shirt.

I loaded my gun "We break into the academy underground, get into the vault and see what it is that Kid's hiding from me"

Once we were all ready and had our guns loaded we were on our way in the back of the van, being driven by one of my favorite teachers from the academy Miss Marie.

"Miss Marie, you need to stay in the back of the van with the computer security and tell us through the earpieces if anyone's on our tail, okay?" I said placing my guns in my back pockets and hiding them under my shirt.

"Yes!" Miss exclaimed pulling on the break "Go, go!"

I kicked open the back door and we jumped out and headed towards the back gates to the sewers. Miss Marie hid the van so no one would get suspicious. We climbed up over the gate and dropped into the sewers.

"Ew!" Liz exclaimed "This is disgusting!"

"Liz focus!" Tsubaki whispered but loud enough so she could hear "We need to be quiet"

Liz nodded slowly and raised her gun up in front of her so she was ready.

I pulled my guns out of my back pockets and held them in front of me so I was armed with tows guns one in each hand "Lets go!"

We ran through sewers quickly, I could hear the footsteps of the students above us, but one voice startled my especially.

"Black*star!" Kid called out "Come back!"

"Kid…" I mumbled "What's he doing here, I thought he left"

"Yeah Black*star too" Patty added.

I shook it off and continued to run down the sewers, I got darker and darker the further we got, but suddenly the whole tunnel was lit up by a flashlight that was coming towards us.

"Shit!" Liz exclaimed "What we gonna do now!"  
>I stepped back into the shadows of the tunnel and so did my roommates. The shadow started to walk past us, I threw the back of my gun into the back of their head but it wasn't hard enough. They fell to the ground clutching the back of his head.<p>

"Shit!" Soul exclaimed hitting the floor "What the…"

He looked up and saw us starring down at him "Hello Soul"

He stood up to be level with us "What the hell are you doing here!"

We stayed quiet while he yelled at us.

"Do you have any idea what will happen if they catch you down here!" Soul yelled "It's a restricted area!"

"Then why are you down here?" Tsubaki questioned.

Soul started to hesitate "Uh… well you see, uh…"

Me and my roommates shared a look, as I stepped closer towards Soul.

"Ouch!" Soul yelled.

"Tell us now!" I shouted pushing Soul up against the wall with his arm twisted behind his back.

"Okay, okay please just let me go" Soul begged.

I dropped him and stepped away back into the shadows "Well why are you down here?"

"A guy…" Soul began his story "He wanted me to get something from the vault, some kind of journal"

I stood there gob smacked "What kind of journal?"

"I dunno it was the journal of some lady…" Soul started to worry a little bit.

"Whose journal was it?" I clenched my fist and teeth tightly "Soul!"

"Some lady called Kami Albarn!" Soul panicked.

Mine and Tsubaki's jaw dropped.

"Maka what is it?' Liz said stepping towards me.

"That's my mothers name" I trembled and run off down the tunnel.

Liz, Soul, Tsubaki and Patty chased after to me. I ran down steps which lead me to another tunnel, I ran down it and was starring at a locked door in front of me.

"I couldn't get it open" Soul said sadly.

"Tsubaki" I stepped away from the door.

Tsubaki ran to the door and crouched down in front of the lock and started to pick lock at it "Done!"

The door swung open and on the inside there were shelves of books, lots of books, we walked in through the door and walked over to the shelf in front of us.

"What did the journal look like?" I asked looking around the room.

"It's this one" Soul said running over to me with the journal in his hands "Here"

He handed it to me and I slowly took hold of it and placed it in my bag on my shoulder "Thank you Soul…"

"Maka, come in!" Miss Marie exclaimed down the earpiece "Maka!"

"Miss Marie?" I questioned "What is it?"

"There coming, you need to get out of there" Miss Marie started to panic.

"Down here!" Voices yelled coming from the sewers.

"Shit!" I mumbled "Soul we need to get out of here!"

"Go under ground" Soul said pointing to a shaft on the wall "Go!"

We ran over to the shaft and took off the lid, and before I knew it I was sliding down a vent with Liz, Tsubaki, Patty and Liz behind me.

"Weeeeeeeee!" Patty cheered "This is so cool!"

I flew out of the vent and realized I was outside again, I landed on my feet and started to run forward towards the van. Liz and the others were behind me, except for Soul who stood there waving.

"Wait!" Liz exclaimed turning around and running back to Soul.

She run over to him and threw her arms around him and pressed her lips against his while me, Tsubaki and Patty got in the back of the van.

Liz pulled away from Soul and Soul was standing there speechless, all he could do was watch Liz run away into the back of the van. Miss Marie pressed her foot down on the pedal and the van drove away from the building. I wrapped my arms around the journal holding in closer to my body, this was the last thing my mum had planned before she disappeared so I held until we arrived back at the safe house.

"Thanks Miss Marie" I smiled hugging her and saying goodbye.

"I'm happy to help" Miss Marie said getting into the van "I hope that's the thing you were looking for"

"So do I" I giggled looking at the cover of the journal.

Miss Marie drove away, as I turned around I felt a hand on my shoulder pulling me down a dark alleyway.

"Hey get off me!" I yelled jerking away.

I span around and saw I was face to face with Lord Death "Maka!" There was fear in his eyes and he was trembling.

"Lord Death!" I exclaimed but I didn't have time to throw my arms around him "Where have you been?"

"Maka listen to me for a second" Lord Death started to panic "The journal, read it!"

"What…" I stammered "I can't read it, it's my mums"

"Read it all!" Lord Death looked back and saw guards running towards him "Run Maka, go!"

I looked at the guards and then at Lord Death, I held the journal in my arms as I ran down the alleyway and ran round the corner. I peeked my head around the corner but Lord Death was gone and so were the guards, it was like nothing even happened. I walked into the safe house and flopped down onto my bed and started to read my mothers journal.

**March 5****th**** 1999**

_Me and Lord Death got back from our mission, and waiting for me when we got back was Spirit with my darling daughter Maka, we had a great night, but on the mission what Lord Death told me could it be true?_

**March 19****th**** 1999**

_Spending the day with Maka, she's so cute she's just learnt how to walk. But Lord Death hasn't been talking to me because I told Spirit what he told me and now we barely even talk. I heard that his starting an all girl spy academy, when Maka gets a bit older I'm thinking about sending her there, I need to speak to him now!_

**April 1****st**** 1999**

_Lord Death has finally talked to me about it, about them…_

I stopped reading for a second and I looked around the pitch black room, my roommates were asleep as I was reading, I looked back down at the page and continued to read.

_He says that we will finally beat them, put an end to their murdering days, but we don't know what they want. Lord Death said it was some sort of key but I've not been able to find one anywhere around the academy but I'll keep looking._

**April 24****th**** 1999**

_No! I found out what Spirit is, his one of them, he be trade me, he be trade Lord Death. His one of the Star clan…_

I widened my eyes as I thought to myself "Star clan, I've read that somewhere, but where"

I placed the journal onto my bed as I stood up and walked over to Tsubaki's computer, I hacked into the BlackStar security and started to read about the school.

I scrolled down the pages as I began to read "Here it is!"

It said…

…_Our goal at the BlackStar academy is to make our students prepare for what lies ahead of them, to turn them into real members of the Star clan…_


	4. A side of me you didn't know

I woke up, I must have fallen asleep. I lifted my head up off of the keyboard and gazed at the computer screen and continued to read again.

_We owe a big thank you to the person that started it all, Spirit…_

I didn't have to read the rest to know that they were talking about my father, I let out a long sigh and toke a sip of my bottle of water.

…_On the 21__st__ of July we will celebrate the founding of our academy, but sadly Spirit will not be able to show up for the evening._

"Ha!" I laughed "Wonder why"

I leaned back on the chair as I thought to myself "21st of July, that's in four days isn't it?"

"Maka…?" A voice said from behind me.

I span around to face the little blonde haired blue eyed "Oh, hi Patty"

"What are you doing Maka?" Patty asked walking over to me.

I span back around to face the computer "Research…" I scrolled down a few pages "On the BlackStar academy. Did you know that it was founded by my father?"

"No, I didn't know that" Patty said walking closer to me and looking at the screen on the computer.

"What are you two talking about?" Tsubaki asked walking into the room with a cup of tea in her hands.

"BlackStar academy" Patty said with a big grin on her face.

"So…" Tsubaki walked over "You find anything"

"Yes" I said without hesitation "Read this"

I handed her my mother's journal and pointing towards the page.

Her eyes scanned across the page as she read it "Star clan…"

I took the journal out of her hands and then pointed to towards the computer screen "Now read that!"

She leaned over the computer table, reading the words that were typed up across the page "Oh my…"

I bit my bottom lip and walked over to my bed with the journal held tightly in my arms "What is the Star clan exactly. And what do they have to do with Kid!"

"Maybe you should talk to him" Liz yawned sitting up in her bed.

"What am I suppose to say" I joked around "Hey Kid, I broke into your school the other day and found this journal and now I wanna know what the Star clan is, please can you tell me?"

"You're right that is a little out there" Tsubaki said putting her finger on her chin.

I let out a long sigh "What are we gonna do"

"It says here that in four days, it's the anniversary of the academy" Patty said scrolling down the pages.

"Yeah…" I said in despair hanging my head.

"Well!" Liz exclaimed "That's when we sneak in!"

I looked up at her "What…"

"We can't" Tsubaki sighed shaking her head "We need to sneak in before that"

"Today…" Patty finished for her "Today is that day"

I smiled at my roommates and soon we were getting our stuff ready for our mission. Tsubaki would be staying in the van this time while we snuck in. My mum had written something about a key and I knew that I had to get it, and whatever it unlocked it was a big deal.

"Let's go girls!" I smiled loading up my guns stepping in the back of the van "Step on it Tsubaki!"

Tsubaki pressed her foot down and drove off to the BlackStar academy, the journey was longer than usual so I could help but think to myself about Kid.

"What does he have to do with this? What does he have to do with the Star Clan? What was wrong with Lord Death and why were those guards chasing him? What is the Star Clan?"

Tsubaki pulled on the break bringing the van to a stop as we jumped out and ran through the forest. Me, Patty and Liz ran through bushes and jumped over sticks to get to the academy, we had to get that key, but what if it wasn't there. My foot got caught underneath a sticking that was stuck underneath the ground, causing me to fall over landing on my front. I hit the ground and I saw that someone was standing in front of me, I lifted up my head and saw Kid standing there holding his hand out to me. I placed my hand in his and he pulled my up off of the ground, I brushed the dirt off of my jeans and then looked up to face Kid.

"Hey spy girl" Kid chuckled at the dirt mark across my cheek.

I wiped it away and then smiled at him "Hey Kid"

"So why are you three here? Or should I say four" Kid pointed over to the van in the distance.

We stayed silent not answering his question, the thoughts that were running through my mind over and over again were the same question "What does he have to do with the Star clan?"

"Maka…" Kid said lifting up my chin and pressing his lips against mine "What are you here?"

I stepped away from him and grabbed hold of my arm and started to stammer "Err… um…"

Kid's expression changed from his happy to see you look to I know something about you look that I have began fond of.

"I'm her to finish my mother's work!" I blurted out a little too loud that the whole academy might have heard me.

Kid smirked at me and placed his hands in mine "I know…"

"Then why did you…" I stuttered starring into his eyes.

He placed his finger over my lips "Soul told me everything. Even the part when Liz snogged his face off, apparently" Kid looked past me and raised an eyebrow at Liz.

Liz's cheeks turnt a whole shade of red as she starred off into the trees and pretended she didn't hear anything.

"Anyway, I'm going to held you" Kid said pulling me along the forest by my hand with my roommates following us "And don't worry I have backup"

"Hiya!" Black*star cheered jumping out of a tree and landing on the floor.

Soul walked out from behind the same tree and immediately made eye contact with Liz and smiled at her, Liz smiled back but then looked away again shyly.

"Let's do this!" I cheered and ran out in front of Kid dragging him along behind me.

We ran through the forest and soon came to a hole that was dug in the ground.

I stood there stunned for a while before saying "Oh my god, no way not happening" I turned away from the hole and tried to walk away put Kid took hold of my hand again.

"Were not either" Liz panicked trying to walk away too.

Kid smirked at the boys before looking at me "Okay then were just gonna have to make you"

Kid swept me up off my feet, Soul down the same to Liz and Black*star done the same to Patty, Kid ran over to the hole and jumped in and the others followed along behind him, we were surrounded by darkness as we fell, I threw my arms around Kid's neck and held on to him tightly.

"Oh my god!" Patty cheered "This is so cool!"

Kid landed on the ground still holding me in his arms. Soul and Black*star soon landed a while after holding Liz and Patty in their arms, they placed us down onto the floor as I looked around the tunnel we were in.

"Where are we?" I asked looking up at the ceiling.

"The vault" Kid smiled at me "Follow me" He grabbed hold of my hand once more and we walked down the tunnel leading towards the vault while the others walked along behind us.

Suddenly alarms started going off and red lights started to flash around in the tunnel, and before I knew it Kid had a gun in his hand and was firing bullets towards guards that were running towards us. I placed my hands in my back pockets and pulled out my guns and started to shoot down guards as well. A guard charged at me but Kid placed his gun to the temple and shot them.

"Get her!" A guard yelled running towards me.

_Get me._ Why are they still after me, whose work is unfinished? I threw my fist into their gut forcing them backwards, I aimed my gun at them and released my finger from the trigger.

"Maka!" I heard a voice call out from the shadows.

I turned to face them but a guard was blocking my view, I kicked them backwards but the person was gone.

"Quiet!" A guard shouted at the person that had called my name.

"Maka!" Soul called out pointing towards the guard that was charging at me again.

Kid jumped in front of my and shot them before they could lay a hand on me. Liz was shooting all around while Soul was standing behind her throwing kicks and punches at the guards that tried to get her from behind. Patty and Black*star were fighting together while one of them sent them down onto the floor and the other jumped on their back and snapped their necks.

"Maka…" Tsubaki said down my earpiece "What's going on down there?"

"Someone set the alarms off!" I exclaimed kicking a guard in his chest and then shooting him.

"Maka!" The voice yelled again.

But I still couldn't see them, wait I could see something, something black moving out of the darkness and it was running towards us.

"Get back here!" A guard yelled running after it.

"Lord Death!" I exclaimed starring at Lord Death who was running towards us to help us fight.

He threw punches with his huge hands knocking them all out until there was just as standing in the middle of the vault.

"Kid, Maka, Black*star, Soul, Liz, Patty you shouldn't be down here!" Lord Death said trying to hide the worry in his voice "It's not safe"

"I'm here to finish what my mother started" I clenched my fists and started to walk down the tunnel "I'm not leaving until I have that key"

"Maka…" Lord Death walked after me "There's no key"

"What but in the journal, it said…" Lord Death cut me off.

"You didn't read all of it. Did you?"

I shook my head slowly "No…"

And then I noticed something and it all hit me and came into place, the ring on Lord Death's finger, it was in a shape of a star and I knew that I had seen that symbol before, I thought back to about the BlackStar academy, the Star Clan had exactly the same symbol.

"Lord Death…" I said nervously "What exactly is the Star Clan?"

Kid startled and looked towards me "Maka… how did you find out?"

I span around to face Kid "You're one of them!" I started to yell "You kill people Kid!"

"Maka listen to me!" Kid started to panic "I can explain"

"Explain what! You're one of my dad's people. Your kind wanted to kill me Kid!"

"Maka listen to Kid…" Lord Death said trying to calm me down a bit.

"Maka…" Kid started "Meet my dad"

I stood stunned as I followed my gaze to where Kid was pointing and he was pointing directly to Lord Death.


	5. There is no key

"So Lord Death's your dad" I asked starring down at the ground.

"Yeah…" Kid said slowly walking towards me, he reached for my hand but I pulled away "Maka I…"

"Why didn't you tell me?" I stepped away from them "Both of you why didn't either of you tell me?"

"Get her!" A guard yelled running down the tunnel towards me.

I didn't react, I just stood there holding my fists tightly, I didn't even react when a pair of strong arms were flown round my waist and pulling me down the tunnel.

"Maka!" Kid cried out to me and ran down the tunnel after me.

I opened my eyes and realized what was happening, I threw back my elbow sending the enemy to the ground with my still held tightly in his grasp. I could hear Kid's footsteps getting closer to me down the tunnel but the guard stood up again and tried to pull me away.

"Maka, you need to get out of there" Tsubaki said down my earpiece "Maka…"

"What's this I see…?" The guard pulled the earpiece out of my ear and threw it away "Stupid girl!" He threw me to the ground and continuously punched at my body.

But I just lay there, I didn't move I didn't do anything, I just let him beat me while I coughed up blood.

"Get the hell off of her!" Kid yelled running at the guard and kicked him sending him flying down to the other end of the tunnel "Maka get up!"

He helped me up off of the ground, but I didn't move, not even when the guard came up behind me and pointed a gun to my temple and held me in his grasp.

"Don't!" Kid panicked stepping closer to me "Please don't shoot her…"

"Then give us the key" The guard said taking the safety lock off of the gun "We know you have it"

Kid reached into his back pocket and pulled out his gun and aimed it at the man holding me hostage "We don't have it. But please I'm begging, let her go"

"Drop your gun" The guard said hovering his finger over the trigger "And I'll let her go"

I placed my hand in side pocket and I could feel with my fingertips a pocket knife that I never leave home without.

Kid lifted his hands in the air, he had tears running down his cheeks "Okay…" He knelt down to the ground and placed his gun on the floor and slowly rose back up "Please, let her go"

I stood there motionless, I slowly pulled my hand away from my side pocket and moved it to my back pocket and held onto my gun "Kid…"

"Shut up!" The guard yelled still holding the gun to my head making me wince.

Kid stepped closer "Maka! Please don't hurt her!"

The guard looked at Kid and then at me, he moved the gun away from my head and threw my forward, Kid stepped out and caught me before I hit the ground. I span around armed with my gun and shot several bullets at the guard and watched him fall to the ground. I slowly turned around and fell into Kid's arms, he grasped onto me as I fell to the ground.

"Maka, Kid!" Liz called out running towards us.

"We need to get out of here" Soul said standing by Liz's side.

"Lord Death is there a way we can get out of here?" Black*star asked "Where he go?"

Suddenly the sound of a gun being loaded echoed through the tunnel. We all turned our heads to see Lord Death standing in front of us pointing a gun in my direction.

"Dad!" Kid yelled standing up lifting me up by my waist "How could you!"

"Its you…" I mumbled underneath my breath "You're the one whose been trying to kill me!"

"I'm sorry, but you have to die now" Lord Death placed his finger over the trigger "Sorry…"

"Stay away from her!" A voice yelled punching Lord Death in the back and knocking him down.

I opened my eyes and looked up and saw Tsubaki standing in front of me "Tsubaki…"

"We gotta go!" Tsubaki grabbed hold of my hand and pulled me along down the tunnel with the others chasing after us.

Lord Death lifted himself up off of the ground and aimed the gun at me once more. Kid stopped running and turned to face his father.

"Kid!" I called looking back and stopping my tracks "Come on!"

Kid turned to face me "I'll always love you Maka…" He lifted his gun and aimed it at a box labeled_ warning: explosives. _"Bye…" Kid released his finger from the trigger.

"Kid! No!" I screamed at the top of my voice.

Black*star swept me off my feet and started to run down the tunnel with me in his arms running away from the explosion with the others running along behind him. He jumped down a shaft and so did the others, we fell down with the vibrations of the explosion behind us. The shaft came to an end and they jumped out and Black*star placed me back onto the floor.

I fell to the ground and started to punch the gravel with my fists "Kid!"

They stood there and watched me and just hung the heads, they didn't know what to say, what were they meant to say my boyfriend had just blown himself up.

"Kid…" I stopped hitting the ground and just let my tears roll down my cheeks.

We drove back to the safe house Black*star and Soul stayed with us to make sure that we'll be okay on our own. But I didn't really care what was going on around me, I just lay on my bed and held my pillow to my chest and kept on crying.

"Is Maka gonna be okay?" Soul asked looking over in my direction.

"Doubt it…" Liz took a sip of her tea "She was terribly upset when she wasn't aloud to see him, who knows what she's gonna be like now"

"Something still doesn't make sense though?" Tsubaki said holding my mothers journal in her hands "Lord Death told Kami that there was a key, why is he saying there isn't now"

"And if there was a key, what exactly would it open" Patty added sitting next to Black*star.

"Exactly my point" Tsubaki said closing the book.

"I need to read it" I said standing up and walking over and taking the journal "I have to know"

I sat down next to Patty and began to read it…

**May 2****nd**** 1999**

_Me and Lord Death broke into the BlackStar academy to try and find the key. Lord Death told me that he had a son and was thinking about sending him to this school, I told him it was bad idea but he wouldn't listen to me. We entered the vault and looked around at first we couldn't find anything, but then I found this piece of paper but I couldn't make out what it said though it was all in some different kind of language…_

I looked down and tapped to the page was a piece of paper, the writing was all smudged, and it didn't make any sense.

**May 19****th**** 1999**

_I know now, I know about the key… I know what it is, I know where it is… and I'll leave it to Maka to find because I know she has it in her, I'm leaving more another mission but I'm leaving my journal behind, I'm leaving it for Maka it find…_

I closed the journal, and looked up, the light form the streetlights shinning in through the windows and the sound of the owls cooing in the treetops. I lay down on my bed and closed my eyes and drifted of to sleep.

Later that night, I woke up by the sound of stones hitting the glass of the window, I climbed out of bed and walked over to the window and looked outside, I saw Kid!

Kid was standing there covered in blood and bruises, he stopped throwing stones at the window and he stood there starring at me.

"Maka…" Liz said from behind me "Are you okay?"

I span around and saw Liz standing in front of me "Oh sorry Liz, did I wake you?"

"What are you doing?"

"Outside!" I span back around to look outside but Kid was gone "I saw something outside, that was all"

"Go back to bed Maka… You've had a rough day" Liz placed her hand on my shoulder and guided me back to bed "I'll see you in the morning"

I closed my eyes to go back to bed but I couldn't, Kid was there, I saw so clearly it was so real.

The next morning I woke up, Patty, Liz, Tsubaki, Soul and Black*star weren't here, I was all alone, I got out of bed and walked over to a note on the table that was addressed to me it said _'Don't even think about leaving the house' _

I chuckled "Liz…" I placed the note back on the table but there was another note addressed to me, I lifted it up and scanned my eyes across the page.

'_I'll always love you Maka…'_

I dropped the note on the floor, it was real I wasn't imagining it, last night I had seen Kid, I knew it was real he wasn't dead!

Suddenly I heard the sound of the back door open and heard the words I'd been dying to her all night.

"Hello spy girl…"

I span around and saw Kid standing in the doorway "Kid!"

I ran over to him and threw my arms around his neck, he placed his hands underneath my thighs and lifted me up off the ground, I wrapped my legs around his waist while his arms were wrapped around my lower back. He pulled my lips closer to his and pressed them together, I pressed harder to make sure I wasn't imagining it, it was real, he was there, he was alive and I was kissing him. It made my heart happy, I could feel our tongues dancing with each other in our mouths. We slowly pulled away and Kid placed my feet back onto the ground.

I threw my arms around him once more "You're not dead"

Kid held me closer to him, squeezing me tighter not letting go of me "I'll never leave you Maka. Never do you hear me"

I could feel the tears running down my cheeks as I asked the question I was dying to have answered "How did you get out?"

"Don't worry about that spy girl" Kid pulled away and placed his hands on my shoulders "I'm not going anywhere for a while, we have time"


	6. The water rises

"Look see" I said pointing at the page in the journal "See my mother said that there's a key, why isn't there one now?"

"I dunno" Kid said sitting back on the chair next to me "The thing is what's so special about it, and why do people want to get their hands on it?"

I looked him up and down "Are you okay Kid, about your dad?"

Kid winced in pain "I'm fine"

I looked at his arm and noticed a blood stain on his shirt "You're bleeding!" I grabbed hold of his hand and pulled him up and pulled him into the kitchen.

"Spy girl I'm fine…" Kid sighed.

"No you're not, take your shirt off" I ordered.

He rose an eyebrow at me "Maka, I'm…" I cut him off.

"Kid take your shirt off!"

Kid started to undo the buttons of his shirt one after the other revealing his pale chest, I pulled the sleeves down so I could get to the cuts on his arm, as I started to wipe the blood away with a towel I noticed he was looking down at me smiling. I tried to act like I didn't notice, but he kept trying to look in my eyes, and I wouldn't let him. I moved the towel towards his face to wipe away all the dirt and blood. I moved the towel away from his eyes causing them to stare into mine, the towel slid across his cheek and landed on the floor as he pushed me up against a cabinet. He had one hand in my hair as they other he continuously brushed it softly across my cheek, I placed my hand on top of the one that was on cheek and gentle nuzzled it, I turned my gaze back on Kid as I starred into his bright golden eyes, he slowly leaned in towards me and pulled my head towards him and pressed our lips together. Our tongues joined each other in our mouths, swirling around and around, he placed his hands underneath my thighs and lifted me up off of the ground and wrapped my legs around his waist. He carried me over to the table and sat me on it, and continued to kiss me all over, I wrapped my arms around his neck and let him seduce me. He took hold of the bottom of my shirt and lifted it up over my head, leaving me sitting there in my bra and jeans. He continued to press his lips against mine over and over again, his hands were soon underneath my thighs again as he lifted me up and carried me over to my bed. He laid me down and lay over the top of me still kissing me all over. I felt his hands around my back lifting me up, we sat up with his hands still on my back leaning me backwards in his arms as he licked my chest over and over again as his tongue slid across my skin. His hands worked there way up my back and landed on my bra, he unclipped it and threw it on the floor letting my breasts fall free. He held my body against his as I wrapped my arms around his neck and nuzzled him, I leaned over him causing to lay down with me lying on top continuing to kiss him.

I slowly opened my eyes, I must have fallen asleep. I looked around the room and noticed two arms wrapped around me, I smiled as I turned over and saw Kid sleeping peacefully next to me. He looked so cute when he was sleeping, I reached my hand out as I softly stroked his cheek, he slowly started to open his eyes and they starred into mine for a few seconds before Kid smiled at me and kissed my forehead pulling me closer to him.

"Hey…"

"Hey Kid" I said snuggling up in his warm chest while his hand stroked my hair "That was amazing"

"Yeah…" Kid sighed placed his chin on top of my head "It really was"

I moved my head out from underneath his chin and starred up into his golden shimmering eyes "I love you Kid"

Kid stroked my hair "I love you too Maka"

I smiled at him and placed my head on his chest, I could feel his breathing, and I could hear the sound of his heart beating softly in his chest. He wrapped his arms around me and held onto me tightly. I laid there for a moment thinking about my future and whether or not Kid will be in it. I slowly closed my eyes and went back to sleep.

A few minutes later I opened my eyes again and saw that I was still lying on top of Kid, he looked down at me and smiled. I snuggled up on his chest and starred across the room at the clock.

"Oh my god!" I exclaimed "Liz and the others are gonna be home soon!" I moved over the edge of the bed and before I got up I realized I wasn't wearing any clothes "Um… could you not look"

Kid chuckled and faced the other way while I quickly put my clothes back on "Why can't I see you naked, I've just basically had sex with you"

"Yes… and no one can know" I said pulling on my jeans "You can look now"

He turned his head back round and looked at me standing at the foot of the bed in my bra and jeans pulling my hair in a high pony.

"And you need to get changed" I said facing away as Kid quickly got changed.

He pulled on his trousers and walked over to me and pulled my body against his, kissing me down from my jaw line down to my color bone.

I giggled "Stop"

Kid stepped away and put his shirt on doing up the buttons "Come on you like it"

Suddenly the windows smashed as a bullet was fired "She's here!"

"Maka!" Liz yelled running through the front door "Run!"

Kid grabbed hold of my hand and pulled me out the back door, we ran away from the safe house hand in hand getting farther and farther away.

"Where the hell are we suppose to go!" I panicked still running.

"Just come with me" Kid replied pulling me round the corner "Come on"

He pulled down an alleyway and at the end there was a fence, I stopped running when we reached it but Kid picked me up and placed me on the other side and then he jumped over and placed his hand back in mine and we continued to run forward. I knew where we were I had been here before. We ran out from behind the trees and stood face to face with the cliff that Kid had leapt off of with me in his arms before. He swept me off of my feet once again and ran over to the edge and jumped off, it was exactly the same as before but this time we didn't have a parachute. He landed in the water but as he did I fell out of his arms, I floated down to the bottom as Kid bobbed up to the top.

He looked around but he couldn't see me "Maka" He looked down and saw me sinking "Maka!"

He dove under the water and started to swim downwards towards me. I couldn't breathe, I couldn't reach him, and I could feel my eyelids starting to close as Kid grabbed hold of my arm. Everything was black, I couldn't sense anything. Kid swam up to the top holding me round my waist unconscious, he pulled me up onto shore and started to do CPR.

"Maka wake up" He panicked pressing down my chest "Maka please" He placed his mouth to mine and breathed in and out trying to give me more air "Maka you're stronger than this, please wake up!"

My eyes slowly started to open and I was starring face to face with a teary eyed Kid, I coughed up water and tried to sit up.

"Oh my god!" Kid threw his arms around me and held me tightly "Please don't do that again"

"Sorry" I mumbled still coughing up all the water.

Kid stood up and held his hand out for me to stand up and follow him "Come with me, I know a place we can hide"

I placed my hand in his and he pulled me up and wrapped his arm around my waist and walked me along the sand, we walked until we came to a beach house hidden behind same rocks.

"Here?" I questioned "Whose place is this?"

Kid looked at me and smirked "Mine"

"You serious, you live here all by yourself?" I said in disbelief.

"Not really Black*star and Soul are my roommates" He explained opening the door and walking me inside "I'll call Soul and Black*star tell them to come here and bring Liz, Patty and Tsubaki"

"O-okay" I shivered sitting down on the couch.

"But first let me get you some clothes" Kid said running up the stairs to get me something to wear.

A few minutes later Kid came back down with a pair of his jeans and one of his shirts and handed them to me "Sorry I have nothing smaller"

"Its okay" I smiled at him accepting the clothes and walking into the bathroom to get changed.

The others soon showed up running into Kid's living room.

"This place if awesome!" Patty cheered jumping on the couch.

"Where's Maka?" Liz asked curiously looking around the room.

"In the bathroom she's getting changed" Kid said pointing towards the bathroom.

Liz jogged over to the door and knocked on it and slowly pushed it open and walked inside "Maka…"

I was sitting on the floor with my face buried in my hands as Liz came and sat by my side, I slowly started to cry letting my tears drop on the floor.

"Maka are you okay"

I moved my hands away from my face and sniffed "Liz, can you do something for me?"

She placed her hand on my back to comfort me "Yes, anything what is it Maka?"

"I need you to get something for me"

Kid and Tsubaki were in the kitchen while Black*star, Soul and Patty were in the living messing around.

"You really love Maka don't you" Tsubaki smiled.

"With all my heart" Kid smiled back making a little love heart with his hands "I'll never let her go"

Suddenly something hit her "Oh my god…"

"What is it?" Kid asked with a worried tone in his voice.

"Have you got a computer?" Tsubaki asked.

"Yeah upstairs, why?" Kid said walking towards her.

"Come on!" Tsubaki exclaimed in excitement running up the stairs.

"Are you sure Maka" Liz said with wide eyes "Are you really, really sure?"

I shook my head slowly "No I'm not completely sure"

"Okay…" Liz stood up and held out her hand "Come one you can't stay in here forever"

I stood up and walked out into the living room and sat down next to Patty and Soul. I kept my head down not looking anyone in the eyes.

"Are you okay Maka?' Black*star asked lightly punching my shoulder.

I shook it off and smiled "Yeah, why wouldn't I be?"

"Guys come check this out!" Kid yelled excitedly from upstairs.

We ran upstairs and into the room that Tsubaki and Kid were in "What is it?"

"You see here in the journal, what it says…" Tsubaki said pointing to a page in the journal "It says about the key and then you mother described that she knows you have it in you"

"Yeah…" I said nodding my head slowly trying to understand "What about it"

"And this piece of paper you couldn't make out what it meant" Tsubaki lifted up the piece of paper that was tapped to a page in the journal "I figured out what it says and translated it into English"

"What does it say?" Soul asked looking at the paper.

"It says…" Tsubaki held the piece of paper up to her face and began to read "December 1887, I'm here all alone sitting in the middle of the vault of the BlackStar academy. All I can think about is how no one ever told me, no one ever told me that I was the son of Anubis, I never knew and now I wait to die, I'll leave this note behind so any trace of my family will find out sooner than I did. Joseph Albarn"

I stood there stunned starring at the note that was being held out in front of me "Oh my…"

"Do you know what this means Maka!" Kid exclaimed.

"My mother was the daughter of Anubis?" I asked trying to make the facts form in my head.

"No" Tsubaki's smile grew wider "You're the daughter of Anubis"

"Wait, but this still doesn't say anything about the key?" Patty said confused.

I let out a long deep sigh as I said the words "I am the key…"


	7. I am the key

"Maka, you're a god!" Tsubaki exclaimed "You're like one in a million!"

I played with my hands as I looked down at the ground "Yeah…"

"Maka…" Kid placed his hand in mine "Are you sure you're okay?"

"Yeah, I just need some fresh air" I pulled my hand away and walked out onto the balcony.

"She'll be fine soon" Tsubaki smiled "It's just a lot to take in you know"

Kid looked at Tsubaki and then at me "Yeah"

Liz walked out onto the balcony and stood by my side holding onto the railings "It will be okay"

"No it won't" I mumbled wiping a tear away from my cheek "I'm scared Liz" I turned to face her "I don't know what to do"

She wrapped her arms around me and pulled me into a hug "You don't have to do anything" She started to stroke my hair "But you have to tell Kid"

"I know I do…" I sniffed "But what if he leaves me. I can't do this on my own"

"You're not alone Maka" She placed her hands on my shoulders and starred into my eyes "Me, Tsubaki and Patty were all here for you"

"Thank you" I sniffed again and let a smile approach my lips "Thank you so much"

"Maka" Kid said walking out the door towards me.

"You tell him, now" Liz whispered into my ear before pulling away from the hug.

I nodded slowly "Okay"

Liz walked back inside leaving me and Kid alone standing on the balcony. He walked closer to me as I turned around to face the ocean, he wrapped his arms around my body while starring over my shoulder at the view. He continuously pressed his lips against my cheek but I didn't react.

"Maka seriously, what's wrong" Kid asked with a worried tone in his voice "It's worrying me you've been like this ever since we…" He looked behind him to make sure no one was listening and then turned back "You know…"

"Can I ask you something" I said in despair gripping on tighter to the railings.

"Anything" Kid kissed my cheek again.

I lifted up my head and starred out into the distance "I… I… I'm…"

"Maka" Kid span me around to face him "You can tell me anything"

I looked up into Kid's eyes "Just promise me something"

"What…" Kid's smile faded "Promise you what"

A tear rolled down my cheek and dropped onto Kid's hand "Just promise me that you'll never leave me no matter what"

Kid's smile reappeared "Why would I, I have no reason to leave you, I love you and I'll love you till the day I die" His hands were in mine as he pulled me close to him and pressed our lips together.

"Tsubaki, I gotta talk to you!" Liz took hold of Tsubaki's arm and pulled her out of the room.

"What Liz" Tsubaki smiled.

"I'll explain on the way, you're coming with me" Liz said slipping on her shoes.

"Where?" Tsubaki asked a little confused "Where we going"

"Up town"

"W-what, why?" Tsubaki panicked "They'll see us"

"I'll explain on the way" Liz sighed running down the stairs.

I couldn't tell him, I mean what am I suppose to say, Liz is the only one who really knows unless she tells Tsubaki, but Tsubaki knows how to keep a secret and she won't tell a soul.

"Come on Maka" Kid pulled me back indoors "Were gonna watch some movies, you coming?"

I nodded slowly and walked inside with Kid hand in hand as we walked down the stairs and sat down on the couch with Patty, Soul and Black*star.

"Where's Tsubaki and Liz" Kid asked looking around the room.

"They had to go and get something" I said before anyone got suspicious.

Kid just shrugged his shoulders and pulled my closer to him as he switched on the TV. We started to watch the movie but something in the movie reminded me of the key. How could I be a key? That's not even possible is it? Who exactly is Anubis? All these questions running through my mind and not a single one of them can be answered. Kid held tighter to my body, not wanting to let me go, how could I tell him, how could I tell him that…

"Maka!" Liz called running in through the door "We got it!"

I stood up off of the sofa but Kid pulled me back down beside him "Where you going?"

"I need to talk to Liz and Tsubaki" I smiled slowly standing up again "I'll be back in a min"  
>I walked upstairs behind Liz and Tsubaki, and walked into the bathroom and closed the door behind me leaving Tsubaki and Liz standing outside.<p>

"Are you sure it's his?" Tsubaki whispered to me through the door.

Liz nodded slowly and whispered back "His the only one whose it can be"

"What you gonna do Maka?" Tsubaki said just a little bit louder.

I didn't say anything I just stayed silent.

"Maka…" Liz knocked on the door "Ready?"

I slowly opened the door with and closed it behind me "Now we wait"

We waited a few minutes until Liz said "It's gotta be ready by now, look at it"

I swallowed hard "Okay…" I slowly looked down at what I held in my palm and starred at it with tears streaming down my cheeks "It's positive"

Liz grabbed the pregnancy test from my hands "What!"  
>Tsubaki smiled at me "Maka that's great! Isn't it?"<p>

I broke down to the floor and let the tears run down my face "What am I gonna do?"

"Maka are you okay?" Soul and Black*star asked running up the stairs with Patty running behind them but no Kid.

"Where's Kid" I sniffed.

"Down stairs you want us to get him?" Black*star asked.

"No" I quickly blurted out.

Liz held the pregnancy test behind her back.

"Liz…" Soul said curiously "What's that"

Liz stepped back out of Soul's reach "What's what?"

"Behind your back, what is that?" Soul said trying to grab it again.

"Oh, it's nothing" Liz hesitated "Don't worry"

Black*star snuck up behind her and snatched it out of her hands "Yahoo!" He ran back over to Soul and handed it to him.

"Liz, whose is this?" Soul said with a worried tone in his voice.

"Its mine!" I blurted out almost a little to loud "Its mine…"

"Is it…" Soul whispered and then mouthed "Kid?"  
>I nodded slowly and hung my head to the ground "Yeah. But please you can't tell him!"<p>

"I won't, but his gonna find out" Soul said looking at the test lying in his hand.

"What's going on?" Kid asked jogging up the stairs.

Soul span around to face Kid and threw the test to me behind his back "Nothing!"

"Okay…" Kid raised an eyebrow "You coming back down stairs to watch the movie?"

"Yeah…" I smiled standing up "Come on guys" I placed my hand in Kid's and we walked down the stairs slowly hand in hand.

We watched the rest of the movie until I fell asleep with my head on Kid's lap. I had the strangest dream, even though I have a lot of weird dreams now. I being dragged away from my friends men in white masks where pulling me away and throwing me in the back of a van, the strange thing was that I recognized one of the men. They took me back to this mental hospital which I know I've seen before but I can't remember where. They threw me in this room, there was no one in there besides me and suddenly blood started to run down the walls and was surrounding me and I kept screaming, screaming in pain, but why?

"Maka" Kid shook my shoulder "Wake up, Maka"

I slowly opened my eyes and was looking up at Kid smiling at me. I quickly sat up and smacked my palm against my forehead.

"Bad dream?" Kid questioned wrapped his arms around me and pulling me backwards to lie down.

"Yeah, but I'm okay" I took a deep breath.

Kid stroked my hair "You sure?"

"Yeah" I said snuggling up to him.

He pulled me closer to him and squeezed my tightly "Okay, go back to sleep"

I slowly closed my eyes again but there was a loud smash as three men smashed through the window, they ran over and took hold of me and pulled me away.

"Hey get off her!" Kid yelled kicking one of the men in the back and making him fall to the ground "I said get off of her!"  
>Suddenly the sound of shots being fired filled the house as Liz, Patty, Soul and Black*star jumped down the stairs and started shooting at the men.<p>

"Help!" I yelled trying to pull my arm away from the men but they had a good grip on me as they pulled me away "Kid!"

"Maka!" Kid tried to run towards me but two men blocked his path.

It was too late I was to far away there was no way anybody could get me now. They dragged me towards a van and threw me inside and slammed the doors behind me.

I banged on the door several times "Hey let me out!"

The car jolted forward causing me to fall backwards and hit my head against the hard cold floor of the van, everything was turning black and I felt numb as the van drove away from the beach house and as I closed my eyes and laid there unconscious.

"Maka!" Kid called out again trying to see if he could get me to respond "Maka!"

Liz shot down the guards that stood in his way so he could run through the door. He ran outside but there was no trace of the van what so ever, I was gone, I was captured, they had won.

"Maka!" Kid broke down to his knees and started to punch the ground with his fists "Maka!"

"Kid!" Liz and Tsubaki yelled running out after to him "You need to go get her!"

"I can't I don't know where she is" Kid sniffed.

"Well then find her!" Soul added running out too.

"Were am I suppose to look?" Kid let tears flow down his cheeks.

"We don't know" Tsubaki said in despair "You just have to find her"

"I can't" Kid hit the floor again "I can't"

"Yes you do! Because…" Liz stuttered "Because she's pregnant. She's pregnant with your child!"  
>Kid looked up at her slowly with wide eyes "What…"<p> 


	8. I promise you

"What!" Kid exclaimed standing up off of the ground "She's what!"

"Calm down Kid" Black*star said placing his hand on Kid's back "It will be okay"

"No it won't!" Kid threw his hand off of his shoulder "I got the girl I love pregnant and now she's been captured, she could be anywhere by now!"

Tsubaki smacked Kid on the back of the head "Would you just listen to yourself! You're acting like you're not even gonna try!"

"Yeah Kid you said it yourself, you said that she's the love of your life" Soul smiled his toothy smile.

"So are you just gonna stand there and think about her or are you gonna get her back" Liz smiled folding her arms.

Kid looked up and smiled "My girlfriends pregnant and in trouble of course I'm gonna save her"

Tsubaki giggled as she ran inside and started to list places that I could have been taken to.

I slowly opened my eyes as I saw two men in white masks starring down at me, I tried to sit up and grasped hold of my head.

"Ouch" I mumbled.

"Hello again Mrs. Albarn, we must stop meeting like this" One of the men chuckled.

I opened my eyes wider to get a better look at him "Screw you"

"Now, now that foul language won't do you any good" He smirked and lifted up a scalpel.

"This could take up to months" Soul exclaimed throwing a book down onto a table.

"Don't worry, they want her for the key so I don't think they'll hurt her" Tsubaki said scrolling down pages on the computer.

"I can't find anything in these books!" Kid yelled leaning backwards in the chair.

"Kid you can't give up" Patty smiled "Maka's depending on you to save her"

"Okay!" Liz said in excitement "We've narrowed it down to two places she could be"

"Great!" Black*star said standing up and walking over "Where are they?"

"Well…" Liz started.

"It would take us weeks to get there maybe months" Tsubaki said in despair.

"No!" Kid yelled hitting his fist on the table "Maka could be in labor by then!"

"Kid we'll get there" Liz blurted out before Kid could finish "We'll get her back, I know we will"

"What do you want?" I yelled.

"The key" The mask man said "We know you have it, hand it over"

I flinched at the scalpel being pointed towards my throat "I… I don't have it"

"Lies!" The man shouted in my face "Tell me now where it is!"

"I'm telling the truth I don't fucking know!" I spat in his face.

He wiped my spit away from his cheek and threatened me with the scalpel once again "I'm going to ask you one last time" He started to loose his temper "Where. Is. The. Key?"

"I don't know!"

"Throw her in the cell" He stepped back and let the other masked men grab hold of me and throw me into the cell.

"Hey get off me!" I snapped as I hit the floor of the cell.

They slammed the door behind me as the room was filled with darkness.

Weeks past and the pregnancy was really starting to show, I had a bucket on other side of the cell which must have been filled with four weeks worth of morning sickness vomit. I hope Kid will find a way to get me out of here before I get any bigger.

"It's been five weeks and we still have nothing!" Kid yelled throwing another book across the room hitting the wall and making a dent in his lovely white paint.

"Yes we do" Patty tried to calm him down "We know that she can be two places. BlackStar academy or St. Death's mental hospice"

"Yeah and there both ages away" Kid sighed running his fingers through his jet black hair "I love her so much, she needs to know that I know"

Tears started to run slowly down mine and his cheeks even though we're in different places we just said the same thing "She's/His my life"

"Well then stop sitting around get off of the floor and start reading!" Black*star chuckled throwing a book into Kid's arms.

I sat there for a while thinking, thinking whether what its gonna be as I could feel it moving around in my stomach, I hope it's a boy, then he can be a great spy just like his father.

Kid walked out onto the balcony "Maka, I hope you're okay. I promise I'll find you"

I rested my head up against the wall and took a deep breath, I couldn't stop thinking about Kid and whether he'll come to save me.

"Kid!" Soul yelled running out onto the balcony "We know where she is!"

Kid ran back inside "Let's go then!"

Tsubaki nodded in agreement and ran down stairs to get the van ready "Right!"  
>The climbed in the back of the van as Kid presses his foot door and drove off to get me back once again. The cell door slid open and the two masked men ran in and grabbed hold of me and pulled me outside.<p>

"Okay let's try this again!" The man shouted pointing the scalpel towards my throat once more "Where's the key?"

"Just cause I didn't know before doesn't mean I'm going to know now you dip-shit" I snapped.

He smirked evilly at me "Hit her"

One of the other men threw the palm of their hand across my face leaving behind a red mark.

"You bastard!" I yelled grabbing hold of my face.

"Kid step on it!" Patty yelled.

Kid pressed his foot down even further as the van zoomed past the cars "Okay!"

"Where is the key?" He yelled again.

"I don't know for the last fucking time!" I screamed in his face.

He stepped away and nodded towards the other masked man. The man slapped me round the face once again causing blood to drip from my mouth.

"Kid faster!" Tsubaki started to panic.

"I can't it's as fast as this van will go!" Kid cried trying to press his foot down further but it wouldn't budge.

"Oh my god!" Black*star exclaimed in excitement "I know a shortcut, cut down here!"  
>Kid turned the wheel as the van span around a corner and started to cut through a field "Are you sure?"<p>

"Positive, it will take us normally about an hour but if you keep this speed we should get there in thirty minutes" Black*star added "Go, go!"

"Okay if you don't answer this time, I can end your life right here if you wish?" The man chuckled "Now tell me, where is the key"

I panted taking deep breaths in and out "I am the key… I am the daughter of Anubis"

An evil smirk approached his lips as he crouched down in front of me "Take her to the chambers"

The men dragged me along the hard cold ground pulling me along to the chambers. They slowly pushed the door open and pulled me through, they tied chains around my wrists and ankles leaving me dangling in the middle of the room, they turned around to walk away.

"You can't just leave me here!" I cried.

The men laughed and turned to face me "Watch us" They turned back around and walked through the door leaving me in the darkness once again.

"Kid!" Patty yelled "Stop were here!"

He pulled on the breaks as the gang jumped out the back of the van, they all the had their weapons, Liz had her scythe while Soul had his samurai sword and Kid had his gun.

Kid placed bullets inside his gun and loaded it "Let's go!"

Armed with their weapons they ran inside the building while Tsubaki stayed behind in the van with the map and under security control.

"Okay, Tsubaki were in" Kid said through his earpiece.

"Take a left and proceed down the corridor" Tsubaki said typing on her keys.

Kid turned down the corridor but hid back behind the wall when he saw three guards coming his way "Shit, Tsubaki"

"I'm on it!" Tsubaki exclaimed with a happy tone in her voice "Shutting down the power… now!"

Suddenly all the lights went out as the alarms buzzed in the background "INTROUDER ALERT, CODE RED"

I lifted up my head as I saw the shadows running past the door and their voices "Quick get to the entrance!"

A smiled soon approached my lips "Kid…"

"Maka's in the chambers down the corridor and on the right" Tsubaki instructed.

Kid ran out from behind the wall shooting down the guards in his way, with Soul, Liz, Patty and Black*star fighting along side him.

I could hear the shots being fired coming from the other side of the door. I looked up at the chains around my wrists as I tried to wiggle out of them but it was no use I couldn't get out.

"Kid!" I called out hoping he could hear me "Kid!"  
>Kid looked up down the hall at the guards running towards him "Maka…"<p>

He lifted his guns in front of him and shot the guards down and threw punches towards the ones that came after them. Liz and Soul deflected bullets away from Patty and Black*star as the ran around breaking as many bones as they could.

"Maka, I'm coming!" Kid called out to me.

My smiled widened I could hear him and her could hear me, so all I had to do was wait, wait for him to come and get me. Suddenly the door opened and the masked man stepped through the door, he held a gun in his hand and aimed it towards me.

"No!" I cried "I pregnant you can't!"

"I'm sorry Mrs. Albarn" He hovered his finger over the trigger.

But before his finger could reach it, the sound of a shot being fired echoed the room as the man fell to the ground, and Kid stood behind him armed with his gun aimed at the mans body.

"Maka!" Kid yelled running towards me "Don't worry I'll get you out!"

"Oh my god" I said with a panicking tone in my voice "Kid…"

Kid looked up at me and then looked down and noticed the blood running down my legs and dripping onto the floor "Liz!"

Liz ran in through the door with the others running in behind her. I started to real big rushes of pain through out my body as I began to scream.

"Aaaaaa!" My scream echoed the whole building.

"Oh!" Liz exclaimed running towards me "Stay clear!"  
>She grabbed hold of the chains around my wrists and held her gun firmly in her hand as she shot at the chain breaking me free, she done that to all four chains until I was completely chain free.<p>

"We need to get her to a hospital!" Soul panicked wrapped one of my arms around his neck.

"It's to early there's no way it can be ready yet!" I winced in pain "Oh my god!"

Kid stood in front of me and placed both his hands on my cheeks "Look at me. Its going to be okay, I'm not going to leave your side"

I nodded slowly and took a deep breath "Okay…"

"Tsubaki!" Patty called down the earpiece running in front with Black*star "Get the van closer to the building Maka's in labor!"

"What!" Tsubaki yelled in disbelief "I'm on it!"

I couldn't move I was in to much pain, as I broke down to the floor and continued to scream.

"That's it!" Kid yelled as he swept me off my feet and started to run through the corridor kicking down the guards in his way "Liz, Soul!"

Liz and Soul jumped in front and sliced through the skin of any guard that came in their way. Kid ran through the door still holding me in his grasp as he climbed into the back of the van and placed me in the passenger seat and wrapped my seat belt around me. The others stayed in the back of the van with the doors open shooting the guards as Kid drove off.

"Yes!" Black*star and Soul high-fived "We did it!"

"Ouch!" I scream grabbing hold of my stomach "Fuck this hurts!"

Kid placed his hand in mine and squeezed it "Its going to be okay, I promise you!"  
>I nodded slowly as tears streamed down my cheeks and placed both of my hands in his and held onto it tightly not letting go. He starred up at me and smiled, and slowly leaned over and pressed his lips against mine and then continued to drive the van to the nearest hospital.<p> 


	9. One more in the world

We ran inside the hospital Kid still holding me in his arms, as he ran over to the receptionist who booked me a room and placed me inside a wheel chair and began to push me down the hallway to my room. Kid watched me be taken to my room as he combed his hair with fingers and sat down on a chair burying his face in his hands.

"Kid…" Soul placed his hand on his back "She's gonna be fine"

Kid sighed and moved his hands away from his face "I know. I it's just my fault"

"No it's not Kid" Tsubaki sat down next to him "You both should have taken responsibility for your own actions"

"Yeah" Liz added "And it's obvious that you done it because you both truly love each other"

Kid nodded slowly and a smile approached his lips "I hope she'll be okay"

"Go find out" Patty nodded towards the hallway.

"Yeah go with her" Black*star smiled "Go on"

Kid stood up and started to run down the hallway and ran into the room where the hospital was keeping me. He walked over to me slowly and sat down by my side and placed his hand on my cheek, I placed my hand on top of his and nuzzled it kissing the palm of his hand.

"Maka, I'm so…" Kid trailed off tears blurring in his eyes "I'm so sorry"

"What for?" I questioned.

"For this, for doing this to you" Kid said with a tear rolling down his cheek "It's my entire fault"

"Kid don't say that" I smiled at him wiping the tear away from his cheek.

"But it's true" Kid started to cry even more "Maka I'm so, so sorry"

I placed my hands on either side of his cheeks "Kid, its fine"

He smiled and then leaned in close to him pressing our lips together. I slowly pulled away and we starred into each others eyes but the moment was ruined by the screaming pain running through out my body.

"Maka!" Kid cried holding my hands tightly and sitting by my side wrapping his arm around my neck "Its okay, I'm here its gonna be fine"

The pain was soon gone and a drop of sweat ran down my face from my forehead as Kid quickly wiped it away from my face. One after the other the rest of the gang walked in through the door with smiles on their faces.

"Hey Maka" Soul smiled sitting down in the chair beside me "You okay?"

I giggled "I've been better"

Kid squeezed me tighter to him and pressed his lips against my forehead.

"What you gonna call it?" Tsubaki asked with a big grin on her face.

I stuttered and my smile faded "Oh, god… I've not thought about that"

"Its okay" Kid moved a strand of hair away from my face "Take your time"

"Well I think I wanna call it…" I would have finished but my body filled with pain once more "Oh my god!"

The doctor walked in through the door with two nurses walking in behind her "You ready Maka?"

"What" I winced in pain "It's too early"

"We can't wait anymore Maka" The doctor said pulling on a pair of rubber gloves "I'm afraid your friends are going to have to leave, but the father may remain"

My friends walked out of the room while Kid stayed holding onto my hands not letting go, not wanting to leave my side.

"Kid, I'm scared" I blurted out grabbing hold of his arm.

"Don't worry, I'm here I'm not gonna leave you" Kid smiled with a tear rolling down his cheek.

I smiled back at him and then turned to face the doctor in front of me "Okay, I'm ready"

Two hours later Kid stepped outside the room to go and update the others, he walked over to them and they stood up from their seats to hear the news.

"How is she?" Liz asked with a worried tone in her voice.

"Yeah is she okay?' Black*star added.

Kid let his smile show as it spread across his face "It's a girl"

"Congrats!" Patty exclaimed throwing her arms around him "Can we see her?"

"She's sleeping right now, but you can later" Kid laughed pulling Patty's arms away from his neck.

"Does she know what she's gonna call her?" Soul asked.

Kid shook his head "Not yet"

Liz let out a long sigh sitting back in her chair "I can't believe it's happened all so quickly"

"I know" Kid chuckled rubbing the back of his neck.

"What will she do?" Tsubaki added slouching in her chair next to Liz "She can't do this on her own"

"She's not gonna be on her own" Kid debated "I'm gonna be with her every step of the way"

I held my ear up to the door listening to their conversations and I couldn't believe my ears when I heard what Kid said…

"Maka" The doctor said walking through the door "How are you doing, you should be in bed"

"Sorry" I said getting back into bed "I just wanted to see her"

The doctor walked over the crib next to the bed and rubbed her finger against her cheek "Yeah she is adorable"

The door slowly opened as Kid and the others walked through.

"Looks like you have visitors" The doctor chuckled and turned around to leave the room "If you need anything call me"

"Hey Maka!" Patty smiled jumping on the bed "You okay"

I rubbed my eyes "Yeah…"

Kid sat down on the side of the bed and took hold of my hand and held onto it tightly "You though of a name yet?"

I nodded slowly "Yeah"

"Great what is it?" Tsubaki asked smiling at me.

"I wanna name her Kami after my mother" I smiled and looked over at my baby daughter.

"Aw!" Liz and Tsubaki exclaimed "That's so cute!"

"You wanna hold her?" I asked looking at Kid noticing he was starring down at Kami.

Kid turned his gaze back at me and nodded slowly. He stood up and walked over to the crib, he placed one hand underneath her head supporting her and his other underneath her lower back lifting her up and holding her in his arms.

"We'll leave you alone for a minute" Soul said escorting the gang out of the room.

As they left the room Kid came and sat on the bed next to me holding Kami. I placed my finger underneath her chin and stroked it, she looked so tiny curled up in Kid's arms.

I looked up and Kid in despair "Kid…"

He looked up at me "Yeah Maka"

"You're not going to run out on me are you" I said with a sad tone in my voice.

"Why you say that?" Kid said confused.

"It's just, I wouldn't be able to do it on my own" I shrugged my shoulders.

He chuckled "I'm never going to leave you Maka, I'll stand by your side all the way through this"

I smiled at Kami when she slowly opened up her eyes revealing her golden eyes exactly the same as Kid's.

"On one condition" Kid added looking up at me again.

I looked up at him with wide eyes and panic in my reaction. Kid stood up and placed Kami back in the crib and turned back around to face me.

I swallowed hard "What is it…?"

He chuckled and smiled at me showing me his sparkly white teeth "Marry me Maka"


End file.
